everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Riverfront
Summary: 'The Hunters, their puchis, some of the other next gens and their friends have a riverside barbecue. Hilarious shenanigans happen as usual but by a river! ''The camera opens up by a wooded area of a river, the water is clear and shallow with some deep areas, there is a small waterfall and several large rocks. A portal opens and the next gens, their puchis and some of their friends step out of it. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Wow! It's beautiful! '''Ramona Lumen: Wow! This looks amazing! Toni Aeras: '''I know right? Who knew falling through a bush during a mission would be good thing? '''Adam Beetle: '''It wasn't a good thing, I almost twisted my ankle! '''Aido: '''Aido! (Water!) '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Hey, where's Shade? '''Minto-kun: '''Minto! (Yeah where?) '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''And he's supposed to bring the grill and stuff. We can't have a barbecue without a grill! A portal opens up, Shade is pushing something through it along with cooking oil and a generator. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*straining and struggling* Sorry I'm late! '''Shei-kun: '''Shei! (Sorry!) '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''It's about time you got here! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Was it that thing that made you a slow poke? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's not a thing! It's the Cookout Master Chef 5000X! '''Mocha: '''Mo? (What now?) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's a grill, it's a smoker, it's a deep fryer, it's a stove, it's an oven! It's the Cookout Master Chef 5000X! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Please tell me you didn't just weld all those things together... '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Nope! I bought it with some of that sweet sweet money we got from our last mission. '''Foxx Otur: '''Ooookay then...right did everyone bring their food, ingredients and swimsuits? '''Everyone: '''Yep! '''Yoruko Senju: '''I brought fruit! '''The guys: '''Boo! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''We brought a whole load of potato chips! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I brought vegetables, we got potatoes, onions, eggplant, radishes, tomato- '''The guys and their puchis: '''NOOOO!!!! NOT VEGETABLES! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Oh grow up! '''Yuki: '''Yuki! (Yeah!) '''Trifa Liang-Mania:' We brought salads! The guys: NO MORE VEGETABLES! Tsukiko: *wearing a tomato hat* Kiko! (Salad time!) Talia Reflection: Well at least my cupcakes won't go to waste. Ria-chan: Ria! (Hope you like em!) Valeria and Jewel: 'We brought homemade cookies! '''Amber von Olympus: '''I got some bread and buns for burgers and hotdogs! '''Kohaku: '''Haku! (Bread!) '''Lunette Symfora: '''I got some berry tarts, her Nia, Ty, what did you two bring? ''Nia pulls something out of a large cooler that she and Tyndereus had brought. Everyone stares at them in shock. '''Everyone: '''Spartan Swordfish and Trojan Lobsters and Shellfish?! '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan! (Surprise!) '''Toni Aeras: ''*in shock* How did you- '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''We kinda had to push our way through morning market for these. '''Nia Troy: '''They were in season, so yeah. Plus it pays to be some of the wealthiest countries on the planet! '''Yang Hou: '''Yeah, no kidding. Well I brought protein shakes! '''Everyone and the puchis: '''Ew! '''Ryu: '''Ryu ryu. (I told you no one likes it.) '''Lunette Symforá:' I'll try one! Yang Hou: Wait, really? Lunette Symforá: Yeah! I've never actually had one before. Mom says they taste like actual vomit, but that's probably just exaggeration! She takes a sip and her face immediately turns bright green. Toni Aeras: Don't worry we'll save you with 3.14159265! Ife Aeras: She means we brought pie! Nini and Fuyu: '''Nini! Fu! (PIE!) '''Adam Beetle: Well I brought the meat. The guys and their puchis: Yay meat! Hachi Nile: 'We brought some wagashi from our family's shop. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''I made some rice balls.*notices everyone's faces have gone pale* Don't worry my mom helped so they're edible '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Me and Tasuku brought the drinks! '''Leo Brander: '''I got us all donuts! '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (Donuts!) '''Pyra Hyrr: '''I brought the stuff for s'mores! '''Foxx Otur: '''And I managed to bring this! ''*holds up a giant block of cheese* '''Kitsu-kun: Kitsu! (Giant cheese!) Ife Aeras: 'That's pretty cheesy. ''*Fuyu attachrs himself to the cheese* WAIT FUYU! '''Fuyu: FUU!!!! (CHEESE!!!!) Toni Aeras: ' ''*wrestles Fuyu off the cheese* Get your grubby hands off of the cheese Fuyu. '''Fuyu: FUFUUUUUU! (NOOOO!) Nini: Ni.(Oh, shut up.) Pele Hyrr: Let's just get this barbecue started! Everyone: YEAH! Ramona turns on her bluetooth music player and everyone starts the barbecue. Cut to a few minutes later. Shade is grilling some of the ingredients on the Cookout Master Chef 5000X while everyone is enjoyong some of the other foods. Shade Falcon-de Kan: Next round of shellfish and seafood's up! Shei-kun: Shei shei! (Come and get it!) Doll-chan: *pushes Yuzuki out of the way* DO-RU!!! (GIMME!!!) Ruu-chan: Ruu! (My hair!) Inuku: NUKU NUKU! (OVER MY DEAD BODY!) Mocha: *dashes past them and grabs the biggest lobster and stuffs it in her face* MO! (LOSERS!) Nyan-chan: NYAN! (NO FAIR!) Meanwhile Pele and Adam are trying to inflate the giant beach ball Akihiro and Vidyut brought. Pele Hyrr: Okay, uh...how do we do this? Adam Beetle: Well I didn't brimg a pump so we'll have to do it by mouth. Minto-kun: Minto minto? (Do you want me to help?) Adam Beetle: Perfect! *grabs Minto-kun and whispers something in his ear and this causes him to scream but Adam plugs him into the beach ball's air tube* You have one heck of a diaphragm. Minto-kun inflates the beach ball and goes back to Minato and Yoruko seemingly shocked about something. Adam Beetle: I spoiled the ending of his favorite anime. Lunette Symforá: Um...who is Annie Mae? Nia Troy: Uh...how can we explain this? It's like a style of art and animation that's mainly centered in Japan. There are multiple genres of it as well. Lunette Symfora: 'So....they're basically Japanese cartoons?... ''Almost everyone looks at her in an almost triggered way. 'Foxx Otur: '''They're not cartoons! They're art! '''Lunette Symfora: '''Oookay then.... ''As everyone enjoys their food, some of the puchis are getting themselves into their swimsuits. Some of the next gens are also getting changed as well. '''Gyu-kun: '''Gyu gyu gyu! (time to show my Shinobi trunks!) '''Mille: Mille! (They look stupid!) Go-kun: Go! (Hey that's mean!) Kagami Nile: '''Mille, don't be mean to Gyu-kun and Go-kun! '''Lunette Symforá: So, um, what are you wearing? Hinoka Kodomo: Swimsuits. They're, uh, for people who want to go swimming. You've...never heard of them? Lunette Symforá: Usually, whenever I want to go swimming, I just take off my clothes and head in. Akihiro and Ife look up from their food after hearing that. '' '''Akihiro and Ife: '*both nosebleeding and picturing it* ''Can we- ''*gets dropped kicked by Toni* ''OW! ''*Nini starts biting them* Toni Aeras: '''DON'T YOU DARE! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''At least I brought a spare! Trust me, it's better if you wear a swimsuit. Considering those two. '''Ramona Lumen: Yeah, Trifa's right. These guys here are the worst. Lunette Symfora: '''Thanks, Trifa! ''Foxx comes out in a swimsuit. Specifically, a speedo. '' '''Foxx Otur: ''*hairflip* Ladies...See anything you like? '''Tyndereus Lelex: '*drops his sunglasses* ''Holy crap what are you wearing?! '''Amber von Olympus: '*covers her eyes along with Kohaku's eyes* ''FOXX! '''Perl:' ALERT! ALERT! IDIOT FOX IN A SPEEDO DETECTED. Ramona Lumen: What? *sees Foxx in a speedo her face turns red and she looks away* FOXX YOU IDIOT!!! Foxx Otur: HEY! Pyra Hyrr: *screams in horror* MY EYES!!!! FOXX WHY?! CAN'T CLAW THEM OUT..... Yang Hou: GYAH! DUDE WHAT THE HELL?! I GOT YOU THOSE AS A JOKE! Ryu: Ryu....(I regret everything......) Foxx Otur: Fine I'll go change. Right after I pull a Tarzan on that vine! Lunette Symforá: I think it looks fine. Foxx Otur: I- Wait, what? Lunette Symforá: I mean, you have nice muscles. Why not show them off? Foxx Otur: 'You think my muscles are nice? ''*flexes, everyone except Lunette cringes* '''Lunette Symfora: '''Yeah! They're like my dad's! I bet your abs can cut glass. '''Adolpha-Bound Amitola: ''*smirks* Oooh! Nia! Looks like Lunette's sinking her claws into Foxx, you okay that? '''Nia Troy: '''Do I look like I care? ''*turns to Lunette* ''We all know he's got nice abs, I mean he walks around shirtless sometimes. But you gotta know that there's a time and a place for everything and appropriation. Like right now, we're with a bunch of people so we wouldn't want anyone to feel too uncomfortable. '''Lunette Symfora: '''What about the onsen? '''Tasuku Nozaki: '''That's an exception. You're supposed to go in butt naked. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Basically you gotta assess the situation and take into account the others around you and do things in moderation. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Oh! Okay. ''They didn't notice that Foxx and Kitsu-kun have climbed up the tree and are now holding onto the vines. Foxx Otur: 'Hey guys! Look! I'm Tarzan! '''Kitsu-kun: '''Kitsu! (Tarzan!) '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''FOXX! YOU'RE GONNA FALL! '''Bara: '''Bara! (Kitsu-kun!) '''Amber von Olympus: '''Be careful! '''Lunette Symfora: '''I'm sure he's fine....I think?..... '''Ramona Lumen: '''You think? '''Foxx Otur: '''Oh, please. I've done these tons of times! '''Adam Beetle: '''But bro! ''He and Kitsu-kun swing down with the vines. But the vines snap and they fall into the deep area of the river. '''Everyone: '''FOXX! KITSU-KUN! '''Foxx Otur: '''I'm okay! ''*he swims up to the surface, Kitsu-kun whispers something in his ear, he looks down and looks at everyone nervously* ''Um...guys?....I lost my speedo....*''the speedo floating up next to him* ''Oh nevermind! '''Nia Troy: '''Foxx, you scared us! '''Foxx Otur: '''Nia, I'm fine. ''*smirks* ''Does this mean you like me? '''Nia Troy: ''*rolls her eyes* Dream on you dummy. ''She goes into the river. Tynderues gives Foxx a "I got my eyes on you look" and goes in with her. Foxx stares at her dreamily. Foxx Otur: 'She's such a spit fire....She's hot! ''The camera zooms out to show Lunette in the water looking at Foxx confusingly. Toni reassures her with a smile. '''Toni Aeras: '''Don't worry about him. Let him day dream his perverted mind off. Who's up for River side Dodgeball? '''Everyone: '''YEAH!! '''Lunette Symforá: What's dodgeball? Hinoka Kodomo: ...sweet merciful Izanagi, is there ANYTHING you know?! Lunette Symforá: I'm sorry! I only talk to dragons and my parents! I don't know this stuff! Eigou Nile: '''Basically hit the opposite side with balls and don't get hit! '''Lunette Symfora: Oo..um.okay! The teams split into boys vs girls. Lunette Symforá: Okay, so who goes— *gets smacked in the face* Cue Lunette getting repeatedly smacked in the face by balls like Mako in Kill La Kill. Nia stops the ball with one hand and throws it straight at Tasuku, he barely dodges it. '' '''Yang Hou: '''I got it! ''*catches one of the balls* Heads up Ryu! He passes the ball to Ryu. Ryu: RYU! (YEET!) *he throws the ball* Amber leaps up and blocks the ball and throws one straight at Yang's face causing him to fall backwards into the water. Adam Beetle: So that's how you wanna play. Well we do that too! Aido! Nia turns, only to notice Lunette isn't there. Nia Troy: Huh? Where did— Lunette Symforá: DODGE THIS! Everyone looks up to see Lunette, slowly pushing a boulder off a cliff towards the guys. The whole group goes pale. Yoruko, Vidyut and Ife fire their powers at the boylder smashing it into tiny pieces. Setsuna activates her glyphs to shirled them from the pebbles. Everyone: That's not how it works. Lunette Symfora: Oh....um....sorry...I got carried away. Talia Reflection: Yep you definitely did. Ria-chan: Ria ria! (You almost squished us!) Lunette Symfora: I'm sorry alright! Minato Shirokiri: It's alright! Just don't do that again! Tasuku Nozaki: Let's just use balls alright? Nothing else just balls and Heads up ladies! This one's coming! And yes that was intentional! *he lauches the gaint beach ball at the girls side, the guys and their puchis snicker while the girls just facepalm at the double entendre* Tsukiko headbutts the ball at Lupe but Inuku blocks it. '' '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Time for the big guns! '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''They sure are! '''Akimaru: '''Aki aki! (Don't say that to her!) ''Adolpha throws the ball right at his face and knocks him back. She then tries to hit Minato in the face but Minto-kun leaps in front of him. Minto-kun: 'Minto! (Nooooo!) ''He gets hit by the ball and is knocked into Minato's face, causing him to fall. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Are you okay babe? '''Minato Shirokiri: ''*laughs* Don't worry I'm fine! '''Vidyut Namikza-Raakshas: '''We'll avenge you! '''Raimaru and Akimaru: '''Rai! Aki! (Yeah!) '''Yuri:' YURI! (BRING IT!) Akihiro throws the ball straight at Adolpha's chest but Doll-chan knocks it back. Setsuna Miktoto: Yuki! Ria-chan! Do the thing! Yuki and Ria-chan use a synchronized throw and takes the guys out completely.Foxx's phone rings. Foxx Otur: Hello? Hey mom. Wait that was today? Ok okay, no I didn't do anything weird okay. Love you. *hangs up* We gotta go guys. My mom called, we got a training session with Uncle Shield today. Setsuna Mikoto: Oh yeah we got had today. Lunette Symfora: That was fun guys! We should do this again! Nia Troy: Yeah. They clean up and step through portals either home or to the training session and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes